U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20040045796 (Azzola), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “device for interlocking at least two single-or multipole circuit breakers, of which:—a first circuit breaker, suitable to be fixed to a mounting plate of the first and second circuit breakers;—a second circuit breaker, suitable to be fixed by virtue of fixing means to the first bracket and to be supported thereby;—an interlocking element, provided with a contoured body that is operatively coupled to the second bracket so that it can move with respect to it, the interlocking element being suitable to be rigidly connected to the second bracket, by virtue of locking means, in a chosen position in which it interacts operatively with at least the first opening/closure lever in a condition that corresponds to the opening of the first circuit breaker, preventing its movement and preventing the circuit breakers from being closed simultaneously.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,041 (Yee), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “universal circuit breaker interlock arrangement allows two circuit breakers to be interlocked such that only one of the circuit breakers is on at one time. The circuit breakers can be interlocked, per se, or when used with an electrical motor operator or with a manual rotary operator. The slidably mounted interlock arrangement also allows interlock function between two electric switches as well as between an electric switch.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,844 (Seymour), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “circuit breaker interlock arrangement of the invention utilizes a pair of detector assemblies, one mounted on the rear surface of each one of a pair of first and second adjoining circuit breakers and interconnected by means of an elongated rod. The operating mechanism tripping plunger rod in the first circuit breaker trips the associated first circuit breaker operating mechanism to open the first circuit breaker contacts when an attempt is made to close the first circuit breaker contacts when the second circuit breaker contacts in the second circuit breaker are already closed, and vice versa.” See Abstract.